Scarefest Or Not
by Hildebrant
Summary: All Yuuichi wanted was to have a small horror movie festival by himself. He had no idea his friends would want to get involved. Now it appears as though the audience has become the host, will his sanity remain intact?
1. Chapter 1

**Scarefest...or not**

**A rare occurrence from me indeed, a comedy fic and in the My Hime section no less. This is something I thought of awhile back and decided to throw it together to at least get it out of my head before another violent fic takes hold of my mind. Anyways please read and review. I do not own My Hime, it is owned by Sunrise and distributed by Bandai.**

On the island known as Fuuka, peace and quiet reigned. To anyone passing by in either a plane or a boat, they never would have known that a terrible series of battles had taken place there, fought by a group of super powered young women known only as HiME. Nor will those passer-bys ever discover that truth due to the masterful abilities of certain branches of the Japanese Government that know more than enough about info gathering and manipulation. But the fact that the former HiME didn't have reporters or investigators breathing down the backs of their necks about the previous events was one thing they were all grateful for, as it meant a chance to go about their lives as normal civilians for a change. This also extended to the non super powered populace of the island. Here is one such story of one of those people trying to live a normal life in such an aftermath, and how even that can bring its own troubles even without the aid of Orphans and Childs, but with close friends and acquaintances.

~*~

Eight P.M. The final hour had arrived for one Yuuichi Tate, and a long overdue plan of his was only a half hour away. Walking over to the aisles, he soon began to gather up the necessary ingredients for his little celebration. First off was a selection of various unhealthy snacks, consisting of various kinds of potato chips: cheddar and sour cream, Lay's barbecue flavored, and a few cans of regular flavored Pringles, plain flavored potato chips, and a small bag of Munchos to even out the plain chips with the flavored ones. Yuuichi then made his way over to the one snack you could never have enough of when it came to movies, monster or otherwise. Popcorn. And a special night like this called for special popcorn, so it was best to select the best variety for the evening. Grabbing up a packet of the plain kind and a packet of garlic flavored. According to a source online, it was a very tasty variety, and would go along nicely for when he sat down to watch one of the scarier vampire flicks ever filmed: Salem's Lot.

Afterwards he got a few Two Liter bottles of Coke and a bottle of Bacardi Silver. The bagged food was set. Once home Yuuichi planned to order a pizza to finally kick off the event.

After finally logging out from the computer to signify that his shift was done, and throwing his vest into his locker, Yuuichi set about carrying the heavier bags with him.

Arriving outside of the store, Yuuichi hurried over to the bus stop, lugging the heavy bags of chips and various bottles with him. Once seated, He went over a mental checklist of the films he'd be spending time watching over the course of the next 4 days and nights. First was Halloween, the original classic from nineteen seventy nine starring Jamie Lee Curtis and Donald Pleasance. The next one would be the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the one that had some people believing they were watching a snuff film by how beat up the camera looked and how convincing the acting was on the part of the female victim. After that it would be time to sleep and rest for six or seven hours at the most, and then breakfast, and followed up by returning to the marathon with the original Friday the 13th film. Not even a single glimpse of a hockey mask anywhere in the film but still an effective film nonetheless. Following that film would be the first Nightmare on Elm Street film, before its main villain Freddy Kruegger became a catch phrase spewing anti villain. How an entire generation could come to love and admire an undead child molester with burnt skin and claws for hands was beyond Yuuichi's grasp. This would be the last thought on the matter as the bus Yuuichi was riding had come to his destination, his apartment.

Laying the bags on the counter, Yuuichi proceeded to set the mood for his little festival of fright and closed the blinds on the curtains, turned the television on and then proceeded to turn off the lights. Watching a horror movie in a brightly lit area only called you on being cowardly or uninformed on the true art of the horror movie world and how to view such creatures. Picking up the phone, Yuuichi dialed the number for the local pizza parlor and phoned in his order. "Yeah is this Satsuki's Pizza? I'd like to order two large pepperoni pizzas and have them delivered to the SouthSide Apartment complex. An hour? Okay yeah that's fine. I'll be sure to pay up front, k' thanks" Yuuichi said to the voice on the other end of the line as he hung up the phone.

Walking over to his entertainment center, Yuuichi opened up the locked door with a key he had on his keychain and threw open the three foot tall door and perused the selection of dvd's. It was thanks to much mental recognition that Yuuichi knew where the DVD for Halloween was kept amongst the large selection of his films such as the special editions of Akira Kurosawa and Toshiro Mifune's biggest hits, including The Seven Samurai, The Throne of Blood, Yojimbo, and The Hidden Fortress. Yuuichi's collection also included a bunch of obscure Chanbara films from the 70's that had inspired him to take up swordplay in the first place, to a few anime he had gotten into with his friends back in Tokyo. Finally settling on the simple edition of Halloween that he had on his mind, Yuuichi popped open the case and upon turning on and setting up the dvd player, placed the disc onto the tray and sat back on the couch, a bag of Munchos within reach of his grasp.

~*~

It was at least a good fifteen to twenty minutes into the movie and Yuuichi had just seen Donald Pleasance' character, Sam Loomis pull up to the Smith's Grove Insane Asylum to find all the inmates walking around outside of their padded cells that he heard a knock at his door. He almost wondered for a moment if a man with a pale, white mask that resembled a younger William Shatner would be on the other side waiting for him, butcher knife in hand. Deciding to brave it, Yuuichi opened the door to reveal Natsuki Kuuga. "Hey I just came by to give you back that copy of Torque you lent me" Natsuki said, handing the borrowed dvd back to Yuuichi. "So, how was it?" he asked the resident biker of Fuuka island. "The bike riding was good, but everything else kind of sucked" Natsuki responded. "Eh I've been thinking about throwing this thing to the local pawn shop anyways" Yuuichi said back. "To make it up to you, you can come in and borrow something from my Chow Yun Fat collection. All Hong Kong era, I promise you. No Bullet Proof Monk or Dragonball Evolution I promise" Yuuichi said in response. Natsuki's curiosity was piqued at the thought of seeing some of the gun battles that inspired alot of what Hollywood was already churning out, and was able to give in. "Alright, let's see if you have Hard Boiled or The Killer for me to watch this weekend" Natsuki said walking into Tate's apartment and guided over to the large dvd collection of Yuuichi's entertainment center. She was about to begin looking for the film when the paused film on Tate's television screen caught her eye "Is that Halloween?" Natsuki asked. "Yup, the original too" Yuuichi replied.

"I haven't seen this in ages, is it alright if I stay in and watch it?" Natsuki asked. Yuuichi had nothing against Natsuki. He had let the whole getting clocked upside the head and knee to his stomach from her back on the ferry slide since it had been so long ago, but he had originally planned to just watch the large list of horror movies by himself, but it was just Natsuki, and odds are she would just watch Halloween and then take off. So to that Yuuichi couldn't bring himself to say no. One little roadblock in his plans wasn't going to permanently ruin things. "Sure, pull up a seat on the couch, got a full line up of junk food and a couple pizzas should be here within a half hour or so" Yuuichi said. "Cool, thanks" Natsuki said making herself comfortable. Yuuichi took his place across from her and turned off the pause button and the film resumed.

~*~

The two friends sat side by side watching the film move along, and they had just gotten to the part where young Tommy Doyle had just run into the boogeyman himself, Michael Myers. A knock at the door brought them back to reality. Noticing the quick jump Yuuichi gave off, Natsuki spoke up: "You expecting the boogeyman to come over tonight Yuuichi?" she said jokingly. "Nope, the pizza man" Yuuichi said back. "Ok what horror movie guy goes by that nickname?" Natsuki asked with her right eyebrow raised. "Probably Freddy Kruegger. Either way I'm hungry for something Italian so let me take care of this" Yuuichi said, pausing the movie and making his way to the door. Opening it, he found that it was indeed the pizza man, and the former class president Shizuru Fujino.

"Hey Yuuichi, you pay the guy yet? I want to see the rest of the movie" Natsuki asked as to why Yuuichi hadn't returned and pressed the pause button to let the movie resume. "No but I'm pretty sure there's something here at the door for the both of us" Yuuichi said in response. "What? Did you order one with maiyonaisse as the special topping?" Natsuki joked. Trying his hardest not to lose his appetite at the thought of a pizza with mayo instead of tomatto sauce, Yuuichi spoke again, hoping to get Natsuki's attention. "I think you better just, come on over" Yuuichi said. Deciding to finally see what Yuuichi was talking about, Natsuki rose up from the couch and walked over to the doorway and found her girlfriend Shizuru waiting for her. "I was waiting for you for almost an hour, it shouldn't take you that long to return a dvd Natsuki" Shizuru said, almost breaking her trademark calm appearance and even tone of voice.

Noticing the struggling Pizza man, Yuuichi led him inside. "Come on, let's get those paid for before you drop them" Yuuichi said as he led the deliveryman away from the two chatting women. Thus far Yuuichi had hoped that it wouldn't turn into something ugly or into a horror movie of its own right in his doorway. Slipping the pizza man the right amount of yen and sending the man off with a decent tip, Yuuichi carried the pizzas over to the kitchen table and opened the boxes up. His nose was met with the trademark scene he had always welcomed from Satsuki's pizzas. Two large pepperoni pizzas with classic horror films, on a dark Friday night, a winning combination. Till Yuuichi again factored in the arguing friends in his doorway. The evil part of his brain was tempted to just shut the door on them and let them have their fight away from he and his marathon in peace, but they were friends and peace was the last thing he'd get. Hoping to smooth things over, Tate interjected.

"Ok, Ok now look. First off I was just watching Halloween and Natsuki came over to return the dvd. I offered to let her borrow another film from my library since she didn't like it as a means of making up for it. She came in and saw that I was watching Halloween and asked if she could come in and watch it. I didn't know that she liked the movie so I didn't know she'd come in and see it. She's a friend so I didn't want to just tell her to get the heck out so I let her stay and watch it. I'm the reason she stayed late. I apologize" Yuuichi said to the student council president. Shizuru relaxed and uncrossed her arms. It took alot of guts to come forward and take the blame off of her girlfriend like that, and it was proof as to why a certain redhead had indeed fallen for him. "Ok Yuuichi, I forgive you, and Natsuki. So I hear you're having a horror movie festival in your apartment?" Shizuru asked. "Yup, kicked it off with Halloween and I plan on watching a few more all through out the weekend" Yuuichi said. "Well, how about I tag along and make sure Natsuki doesn't hog all the snacks to herself, and tune in when you throw in a copy of a good vampire movie" Shizuru added.

'Add another one to the list' Tate thought to himself. "okay now that that's settled, lets get back to the movie" Tate said as he reached for the remote. Only to have it snatched away by Natsuki. "I'll be taking control of this, now how about you go round us up some food. Better hurry up or the pizza's gonna get too cold" Natsuki said as she hit the pause button. 'So I go from audience to host' Tate thought again and he quietly sighed to himself and went to go get some paper plates from the cupboard for the two girls who had unknowingly barged in on his own private event.

Returning to the girls with a plate with two slices each, Yuuichi settled down on the neighboring recliner just across from the couch, since Shizuru had made herself comfortable right beside Natsuki.

The film had continued on with Michael Myers appearing before one girl wearing a sheet over his body and her recently slain boyfriend's glasses. The girl was foolishly unaware that she would soon be joining him. The events leading up to this moment had helped Yuuichi to forget about the previous interruptions. Until another knock at the door changed all that. "Either of you two order anymore food?" Yuuichi asked the two girls. A pair of heads shaking from side to side was his response. Natsuki still had claim of the remote so Yuuichi hadn't bothered trying to pause the movie anymore and just went to see who was knocking at his door this time. Walking to the door, Yuuichi revealed Mikoto Minagi, Mai's room-mate, slumped over and muttering to herself.

'You have got to be kidding me' Tate thought to himself.

**Well here's the first chapter folks. Hope you liked it and I hope you stick around for the rest. Read and Review, sorry if any film bashing offends you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misery Loves Company**

**Well here's the next chapter. A new arrival to the festival and more movies are watched. Read on and review.**

Tate watched as the slumped over Mikoto fell into his arms and began muttering to herself. "Naaaatsukii, come back homme. Mai won't make dinner until you doo" she whined. "So that's why she's here" Tate said to himself. Not wanting to be held responsible for the young girl starving to death, Tate dragged the half conscious girl into his apartment and sat her down at the table where the two pizzas were cooling. "So who was it?" Natsuki asked. "Mikoto, and she never left" Tate replied to the young girl sitting at his table. "What's she doing here?" Shizuru asked. "She mentioned something about Natsuki needs to come home so Mai can make dinner" Tate replied. "Something else you didn't tell our generous host Natsuki, its probably only a matter of time until Mikoto's owner comes looking for her. Though I'm sure our host won't mind her coming over in the least will you Tate?" Shizuru asked Tate with a slight leer on her face. Natsuki was prepared to join in, since this proved to be one of the few times that Shizuru wasn't teasing her about something, and Tate was a good enough of a sport that he wouldn't take things personally. "Suddenly the theme of the night shifts from watching scary movies to talking about my love life" Tate said as he grabbed up a slice of pizza. "Or lack therof" Shizuru replied, silently wishing she had a cup of green tea on hand. Tate only rolled his eyes at this.

While the three current occupants of the room were returning to the world of Jamie Lloyd fleeing for her life from the masked slasher known as Michael Myers, Mikoto's nose began to pick up the scent of the two pepperoni pizzas that Tate had ordered earlier. lifting her tired head from up off of the table, Mikoto reached for a slice of the italian meal and took a few bites from it. After letting the bites move around a bit in her mouth, and letting her taste buds take in the flavor that could only be found at "Satsuki's Pizza". Mikoto's look went from starving to happily surprised as she dug into the tried and true combination of cooked dough, cheese, and sauce with pepperoni on top. Before she was aware of it, Mikoto had put away a total of five pieces, and was prepared to dig into her sixth right away when Tate came over to get his second one. "Glad to see they didn't go to waste" Tate muttered as he looked on at the pizza box now only containing one piece left. Both teens were starving, and both of them were hungry for the last slice. Tate however relented when he thought back to how hungry Mikoto looked when she came here that he relented and walked back, giving the last slice to the hungry cat-girl in front of him. "Go ahead, finish it off" He said to her. Mikoto was more than happy to oblige. Tate was still hungry and had wanted to at least get a few more slices of pizza himself but thought against it when he took into account he'd be held responsible for starving Mai's roommate to death.

Returning to his dvd collection, Tate went to select the next film on his list, the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Making sure the dvd was still in its case and still unscathed, Tate closed the lid and kept it close to him and walked over to his recliner, only to find Mikoto now occupying it. A look of both shock and anger filled his face at the sight of this. "Hey who's that?" Mikoto asked "That's Michael Myers" Natsuki replied. "What's he doing?" Mikoto asked. "He's trying to kill his sister" Natsuki said in a matter of fact voice. "But why would he want to do that?" Mikoto asked. The idea of a brother wanting to just outright kill his own sister wasn't something that sat right with her after finally being reunited with her own brother for so many years. "We never know. After eight sequels and one remake and its own sequel, we never know the method behind Michael's madness, just that he always goes after members of his own family, slaughtering anyone who gets in his way" Tate replied quietly as he spoke of Michael Myer's lifestyle to the young girl, while the infamous Halloween theme played on the screen while Michael's trademark heavy breathing through his rubber mask was heard throughout all the room of the Doyle, Myers and Wallace Households. The credits soon followed.

"I didn't like that movie, no brother should ever hurt his own sister" Mikoto said, almost whiningly. "Don't worry its done Mikoto, and we're moving on to the next film, the last one of the night" Tate said. "What's this one?" Natsuki asked. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Tate replied as he placed the copy of Halloween back into its casing and set it aside while he grabbed for his copy of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. This one had pre-dated Halloween by five years and was also a big influence on a new generation of horror film fans. "This that remake that came out a few years back?" Natsuki asked. She was beginning to show her own colors as a horror film fan to Tate as the night wore on. He wouldn't be surprised if she considered herself a scream queen by the time the festival was over. "Nope, nothing modern for this festival, all originals. All killer, no filler" Tate said back. This got a large smirk on Natsuki's face. "Now lets sit back, and watch, and find out who will survive and what will be left of them" Tate said as he took his place back in his chair and Natsuki hit the play button on Tate's dvd remote.

~*~

The quartet had sat through the faux news report of what the poor female victim of Sally Hardesty and her invalid brother Franklin went through, and were now at the part in the film where Franklin was having a conversation with the first villain of the film, the Hitchhiker, who complained that using a bolt gun to kill off any cattle brought through a slaughterhouse hardly compared to the older, more brutal way of slamming a sledgehammer down onto their skulls, and how it put alot of people out of work. The line he uttered that stuck out the most to Tate and Natsuki was that his family had always been in meat. An omen if there ever was one. "You'd think that after he started talking like that they'd try to hurry up and make up an excuse to get rid of this guy" Shizuru said aloud. "Oh they do, but only after he does something even worse" Tate said in reply. "Such as?" Shizuru asked. Her question was answered when she looked up and saw the Hitchhiker slash Franklin with a straight razor. "That" Tate said again.

"Can't argue with that logic" Natsuki said slipping another bbq chip into her mouth. Tate couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Natsuki eating that flavor of potato chip considering what comes up later on in the movie, and what bbq usually meant in the TCM universe.

The quartet's viewing continued, and so far, they watched two people killed with a sledgehammer and one girl strung up and hung on a meathook, and one that was only minutes away from being the victim of a chainsaw wielding Leatherface.

"I've been wondering why they refer to this as the Texas Chainsaw Massacre when only one person has been killed the the tool in question" Shizuru noted as she idly played with a lock of Natsuki's hair. "Well they decided on that title towards the end when they found that other titles for the movie wouldn't work" Tate said as he snuck a couple pringles into his mouth before the walking stomach that was Mikoto Minagi took them away from him. "What were some of the other titles?" Natsuki asked. "Leatherface, Headcheese" Tate replied. "What's Headcheese? Is it a food you can eat?" Mikoto asked again.

"Yes its a type of lunchmeat that's popular in Europe and its made from the meat off of the heads of various animals. Their tongues, their feet, and their heart" Shizuru said, still wishing she had some green tea to sip on. "A woman well traveled" Tate said as he put another handful of pringles into his mouth. It wasn't surprising that a woman as well groomed and taught as Shizuru would know of such a foreign delicacy such as that. "You still hungry after hearing that Mikoto?" Tate asked. "Yep, can we get more pizza?" Mikoto asked as she shoved the crust she was working on into her mouth.

"A cast-iron stomach if there ever was one" Tate said in response to hearing that. "I'm surprised you can still eat after hearing that Tate" Natsuki said. "I still eat Hot Dogs every chance I get, and they're practically the same thing, and besides look at the films I watch on a regular basis" Tate said as Sally Hardesty had just found herself tied down to a chair and seated with the entire Sawyer clan. Her screaming and crying filled the ears of the four residents of the apartment. So far they had seen a room filled with the bones of the Sawyer clan's various victims and a living room with furniture made of human bones and flesh.

One of the things that had intrigued Tate when he had read up on the making of the film, was that it was based off of the exploits of a killer and graverobber known as Ed Gein.

He was based out of 1950's Wisconsin and had severe mother issues that escalated when she died and lead to him murdering two women and desecrating the graves of dead middle aged women, all of which he thought resembled his mother. Some of the things he had done back then served as the inspiration for this film, such as the furniture made of human bones, and having women's faces cut off and turned into masks.

Tate let the thoughts of the Plainsfield butcher drift away as he watched Sally Hardesty rip off the gag the Sawyer clan tied around her mouth and run for her life. Unfortunatley for her, Leatherface was behind her, chainsaw revved up and running and the Hitchhiker joining in and quickly catching up with Sally, picking and swatting at her with sick pleasure. A gift from God came to her when a passing Semi truck ran him over. Leatherface attacked the truck in retaliation. The driver left the cab bravely to help Sally and threw a large wrench at the chainsaw weilding maniac, sending Leatherface to the ground. He was brought back to reality when his own chainsaw fell and it began to cut into his leg, causing him to bounce back to his feet.

In the midst of all the confusion, Sally managed to jump into the back of a pickup truck and began screaming at the top of her lungs for the driver to hit the pedal and drive away as fast as the truck would allow. A crazed, and overjoyed smile filled her face as she was finally being carried away from the maniacle Sawyer family. Leatherface could only raise his chainsaw over his head, swinging it around like a madman, screaming in frustration and anger for all around him to hear.

The credits began to roll and Natsuki pressed the stop button on the remote while Tate rose from his seat and removed the dvd from the tray and replaced it inside the case. "So what's on tap for the next film Tate?" Natsuki asked. "None" Tate said as he walked back over to the dvd case and put Texas Chainsaw Massacre back into its correct slot and closed the doors of the dvd library and finished the task by locking it up with the key he carried with him on his keychain. "We're done already?" Shizuru asked. "Nah, we're just done for tonight. We'll pick it up from here tomorrow at noon with the first Friday the thirteenth, then the first Nightmare on Elm Street, then my choices are up in the air at that point" Tate said as he picked up whatever empty potato chip bags he happened to encounter and began crumbling them up and throwing them into the garbage can.

"You just want to up and quit already Tate?" Shizuru asked. "Well yeah that was how my plan was going to go for the night. I was going to squeeze in those two movies and rest and then once I'm refreshed of the numerous potheads who came in and demanded I ring up the nearly endless number of funyons for them and the whiney little kids who came in screaming and crying for their poor soccer moms to buy them some junk food" Tate said to his friends, illustrating verbally just how glamorous the life of a convenience store clerk really is to them.

"Yeah but we're still wired. Two movies in and you're throwing in the towel, come on don't be such a wuss" Natsuki said, still adamant about watching more horror movies.

"Yeah that movie we watched sure looked like fun. I want to see another one!" Mikoto said joyously. 'We just sat here and watched a woman get strung up on a meathook, but not before stumbling into a room filled up with the bones of numerous other tortured and slaughtered human beings and she wants to see more. She really isn't human' Tate thought to himself.

how his plans really had spun out of control, and this festival really was no longer his began to weigh heavily on Tate's mind, and how it belonged to the three girls who were here for a good scare. "Well, looks like I'm outvoted" Tate said as he walked back over to the DVD case and unlocked it. Quickly located his copy of the first Friday the Thirteenth film and walked over to the dvd player and placed the familiar disc into the tray. "And now we go from Texas to Camp Crystal Lake, to see how its' awful legend truly began" Tate said as the dvd slid into the player. Natsuki's thumb almost instinctively went for the play button and let the movie begin after skipping past the previews and the menu option.

Tate meanwhile had headed over to his kitchen and began to put on a fresh brew of coffee. If he was going to be watching these movies with the girls well into the small hours of the night and day, he would need the fuel to make it all possible. That fuel came in the form of Folger's with lots of sugar. As the coffeemaker began working it's familiar magic, a knock at the door alerted Tate. 'Way too late for anyone to be delivering' he thought to himself. Pulling open the door Tate found it to be none other than Reito Kanzaki, the former VP of the Student Council, trademark smile on his face, and opening his mouth to speak. "Hey Tate, have you seen Mikoto anywhere?" He asked. 'I do not like where this is going' Tate thought to himself.

**And it looks like Tate has gained another new arrival to his little film festival. Tune in to see what other movies are watched and what other guests will drop by to see a film from out of Tate's collection. By the way I had numerous other pieces of info about Ed Gein that I wanted to insert into the story but felt it would have taken away from the story if I went off and typed in a history report on the guy instead of continuing with the story, but see if any horror movie fans can take note of the Ed Gein movie title I snuck into the story. Read and review.**


End file.
